The Guardian
by MrsDuckyFuzzles
Summary: A moment in the Forest will change everything for loving Husband Edward and a blissfully unaware, expecting Bella.Who lays beneath the heart?There is more to the world than night and day."Who will guard the guardians when the path reaches its end?"FAGE2.
1. Chapter 1

**Ficawesome Gift Echange- TAKE 2**

**Title: The Guardian  
**

**Written for: Lyndall  
**

**Written By: MrsDuckyFuzzles/ Shoeshiner/ JIMP  
**

**Rating: I'm not 100%, but its not going to have any serious lemons, so it's not an M.  
**

**Summary/Prompt used: They were...  
**

1. A party of hikers gets lost in the woods.

2. A person receives curious text messages and emails from a stranger

3. The moment that changes a characters life

**I've blended 1 and 3.**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: ** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps **

**AN: Now, please don't be angered with me and how short it is. I started my FAGE, only to find that it had far too much potential to just be a one-shot. So this one is going to be in parts. I won't really call them chapters because it definitely wont meet its 20's, but... Lord Lyndall, please don't hate me.**

* * *

Grasping Darkness

"Careful my love." Edward gently scolded as his wife tripped over her own clumsy feet once again.

"It's not my fault I can't see my own feet." She laughed, a sly grin overcoming her face. "But if a handsome man should appear before me and take me into his ar-" Before she could finish her sentence she was swiftly lifted into her husbands embrace, her giggling ceaseless.

"I have the strongest urge to tickle you Mrs Cullen." He taunted, wriggling his fingers, not quite sure himself if he was bluffing or not. That was another part of humanity that he had found himself reconnecting with. He'd always loved the way she brought out the young boy in him; one that had never really been given the years owed to him back in 1918.

"Don't you dare Edward Cullen! Unless you want me to give birth right here in the middle of the Forest!" His wife glared up at him, looking countless shades of radiant and angelic; not at all intimidating. Still, he stuck out his lower lip in a child-like pout, to soon have it kissed.

"We only came out here for some air Bella. It's good for you." He soothed, the honey tones of his gentle voice caressing her senses. The gentle pressure inside of her bulging stomach made her think that her little bundle loved him almost as much as she.

"It seems our little rascal is waking up." He coo'ed, gently smoothing over the soft bump of his wifes stomache as he slowly set her on her feet once again.

"He heard his father. Who would want to sleep through that?" She told him, running her thumb over his lingering fingers, tilting her head to kiss his nose.

"What's he thinking?" She asked, warmed by the idea that even in the womb, the two men of her life were already so interconnected and bonded. She couldn't wait until he came into the world and lay in her arms; to wake up to his needy cries, only to find him soothed by his loving father before the first wail could truly form.

"It's colours mostly. The beautiful innocence of colours and swirls." He replied softly, stunned and grateful to witness the most pure and first thoughts of his unborn child. He knew that nothing could make him feel greater than to finally meet his child for the first time.

"You assume that you carry a boy."

"Do you see what our baby will be?" She inquired with wonder.

"The colours have no gender to them. I'm afraid that we will just have to wait and see what we are blessed with." He comforted, caressing her smooth chocolate hair, hanging straight down her back.

"Come my love, if I remember rightly the meadow will be at the beginning of its bloom." He took her hand and wrapped his hand behidn her back to guide her.

"Blah. Absolute blah. You just want your wicked way with me." She accused with a smile.

"I admit, I enjoy time alone with my wonderful wife, but considering said wife's condition, it wouldn't not be proper for me t-" Soft, strawberry lips came as a welcome interruption. They kissed slowly and sensuously for the following moments, their already slow progression into the Forest's heart halted with gentle caresses and words.

What came next was not of their doing. It was not their fault that the darkness crept upon them. Of course, had they been more focused on anything other than the lover before them they may have noticed how what should have been just shy of 1pm turn into darkness. Perhaps they should have felt the absence of the sunset and the warmth that it should have brought them; the red highlights it would bring to one another's hair; the gentle glow of her skin, and the dazzling frosting of his. Perhaps they could have noticed the silence of the forest before the darkness struck.

Yet they did not. And when they did, it came too late.

As the lovers took in one another's beauty and love in the others eyes, the darkness seeped from the shadows for its goal; the long, grasping fingers of its limbs coming ever closer. Before Bella could form the feeling of unease, her spine was seized and felt almost torn from her. Backwards she fell, sinking deeper into the thick black until the horrified eyes of her husband were no longer visible.

"Bella!" He called for her, reaching for where she had been just a second ago until his heart was torn from him. "Bella!" He screamed, again and again, pushing deeper and deeper into the shadows until there was nothing to be seen, even through his Vampiric eyes. Everything was gone, and the world had shifted. He knew, without a doubt, that he was no longer in the forest.

Perhaps some other plane?

A trick from the Volturi as punishment for her pregnancy?

He couldn't dwell on it. His wife was here. Someone -something- had taken her, and he would push through until he found her.

His blind trekking soon ended, as there, just beyond him, was his love illuminated in a red mist; a red headed creature crouching over her, covered in blood.

* * *

**It has been a while... so tell me, have I lost ALL of my Pazazzzzzz?**


	2. Authors Note

Hello everyone. Let me just get this out now.

DO NOT READ ANY OF MY STORIES.

Lately I have been into reading more than writing, so I haven't updated anything. I haven't wanted to. I still don't feel that overwhelming urge, but right now I know that at some point in the future I will be pulling everything, one by one, and rehashing them. I'm doing this because it's been two years in most cases. TWO. YEARS. That is a lot of time to refine my writing style; to change and update my structure and vocabulary. I'm in my second year of English Literature and Language at college, so obviously some techniques have become second nature to me.

So I beg of you, please remain patient. My creative mind is already back in drive. I've recently thought about two new stories, but I have learned from the past and will not submit them until I've sorted out what I already have.

I plan on adding this as a new chapter to every one of my stories so those on story alert know, so if you have multiple emails you only need to read the one.

Again, I'm sorry, but be patient. I promise it will be worth it. I'll probably start the process in two weeks once my Photography and Art Deadlines are out of the way.


End file.
